herofandomcom-20200223-history
Heroes Wiki:Pure Good Discussion Dates
This page lists the earliest date a movie/TV show/anime/book/other work can be discussed on the Pure Good Discussions. If a work is discussed immediately after its release, it might get spoiled for fans who didn't have a chance to see it yet, so it's for the best to discuss a work at least two weeks after its release. The PG discussion dates are listed below. You can also reserve a work by typing your username next to the title and discussion date of the work, and format it like this: *Title: Discussion Date: Username NOTE: There will obviously be some works/discussion dates missing. If you notice that a work/discussion date is missing, add it to the list, and reserve it if you would like. Just remember that it's always a fantastic idea to discuss a work at least two weeks after the US release. Anime and manga *''Senki Zesshou Symphogear XV'': Summer 2019 *''Arifureta From Commonplace To Worlds Strongest'': 2019 *''The Legend Of The Galactic Heroes The New Thesis'': 2019 *''Majutsushi Orphen Hagure Tabi'': 2019 *''Mayonaka No Occult Koumuin'': 2019 *''Wz'': 2019 *''Saint Seiya Saintia Sho'': 2019 *''So I'm a Spider, So What?: TBA *''Happy Sugar Life (manga): TBA *''Boruto: Naruto Next Generations'': TBA *''One Piece'': TBA Live-Action Films *''Joker'' (2019): October 18th, 2019 *''Are You Afraid Of The Dark'': October 25th 2019 *''Jojo Rabbit'': November 1st, 2019 *''Justice League'' (2017) (Part 2): 2019 *''Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker'': January 3, 2020 *''Bad Boys for Life'': January 31, 2020 *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2020): March 5th, 2020 *''Kong vs. Godzilla'': March 27th, 2020 *''Mulan'' (2020): April 10th, 2020 *''Bond 25'': April 22th, 2020 *''Cyborg'': April 17th, 2020 *''Wonder Woman 1984'': June 19th, 2020 *''Green Lantern Corps'': July 3rd, 2020 *''Birds of Prey'' (2020): 2020 *Doctor Strange in the Multiverse of Madness: May 21st, 2021 (I'm Blue Daba dee daba die) *''Jurassic World III'': June 25, 2021 *''The Haunted Mansion'': TBD Literature *''Date A Live - Date A Bullet'': 2019 *''RWBY: Before the Dawn'': Summer 2020 (NerdWithAKeyboard) Video Games/Visual Novels *''Freedom Planet 2'': Summer 2019 *''Honkai Impact 3'': October 2019 *''Hollow Knight: Silksong'': 2019 *''Battletoads'': 2019 *''Jump Force'': 2019 *''Death Stranding'': 2019 *''Code VEIN'': 2019 *''Dragalia Lost'': TBA *''Date A Live - Ren Dystopia'': 2019 Television and Internet *''Hazbin Hotel'': 2019 *''Legacies'': 2019 *''Brooklyn Nine-Nine'' (Season 6): 2019 *''Pretty Little Liars The Perfectionists'': 2019 *''Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger'': 2019 *''Peaky Blinders'' (Season 5): 2019 *''The Magicians'' (Season 4): 2019 *''Power Rangers: Beast Morphers'': 2019 *''Arrow'' (Season 7): 2019 *''The Flash (2014)'' (Season 5): 2019 *''Legends of Tomorrow'' (Season 4): 2019 *''Supergirl'' (Season 4): 2019 *''Black Lightning Season 2'': 2019 *''Good Omens'': 2019 *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' (Season 6): 2019 *''Halo Showtime'' series: 2019 *''Gotham'' (Season 5): 2019 *''Krypton Season 2'': 2019 *''Supernatural'' (Season 15): 2019 *''Swamp Thing'': 2019 *''Doom Patrol'': 2019 *''13 Reasons Why'' (Season 3): 2019 *''Nomad of Nowhere'' (Season 2): October 2019 *''RWBY'' (Volume 8): February 2021 (NerdWithAKeyboard) *''gen:LOCK'' (Season 2): 2020 (NerdWithAKeyboard) *''Animator vs. Animation'': 2020 (NerdWithAKeyboard) *''Batwoman'' (Season 1): 2019 *''Stargirl'': 2019 *''The Gifted'' (Season 2): 2019 *''The Expanse'' (Season 4): 2019 *''The Punisher'' (Season 2): 2019 *''Kamen Rider Zi-O'': 2019 *''Fargo Season Four'': 2019 *''Cloak & Dagger'' (2018) (Season 2): 2019 *''The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance'': 2019 *''Deep State'' (Season Two): 2019 *''Lucifer'' (2016) (Season 4): 2019 *''True Detective'' (Season 3): 2019 *''The Lord of the Rings'': TBA Western Animation *''Final Space'' (Season 2): 2019 *''3 Below: Tales of Arcadia'' (Part 2): July 24, 2019 *''Wizards: Tales of Arcadia'': 2019 *''Jurassic World: Camp Cretaceous'': 2020 *''Soul'': July 3, 2020 *''Minecraft: The Movie'': March 18, 2022 (NerdWithAKeyboard) *''Transformers: War for Cybertron'': TBA Category:Maintenance